


Ikemen Sengoku: Reactions to sexy lingerie!

by IkemenNapoleon



Category: Ikemen sengoku
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, NSFW, headcannon, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkemenNapoleon/pseuds/IkemenNapoleon
Summary: Nobunaga, Mitsuhide and Kenshin reactions when MC waited for them to come back with a sexy lingerie with their favourite colours. (REQUESTED)
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide/Reader, Oda Nobunaga/Reader, Uesugi Kenshin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Ikemen Sengoku: Reactions to sexy lingerie!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrydangome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cherrydangome).



Nobunaga:  
He notices you immediately, sprawled out on the futon awaiting his arrival. Your clothing was unfamiliar to him in every way, but he assumed it was something you made to show him from the present day. Let me tell you, he was not opposed to it in the slightest. his eyes are filled with lust, and a large smirk comes across his features. His stare would never leave the curves of your body as he made himself comfortable. Once he was ready, he’d demand you walk around the room in your lingerie just so he could fully enjoy the view. “Stand. Show me what it is you’ve prepared for me.” As you put on a show of the dark red and black garment, he’d try to hide his erection. Not because he was embarrassed, but he wanted to see what else you had in store. However when you do notice his bulge, he won’t refuse himself the sight of seeing you on your knees in that gorgeous lace. Nobunaga signals you to come over. When you do he grabs you by the hair and slowly moves your head to his core. You’re eager as ever to please. His ruff voice reverberates through the room as he speaks, “I must have done a great deed to deserve such a handsome reward.” Needless to say, he received the best blowjob of his life. 

Mitsuhide:  
You think you’re gonna surprise Mitsuhide in the lingerie you made. He was supposed to be home from work any moment now and you were getting ready. Little do you know this sneaky kitsune is already watching you. He’s looking through the crack of the sliding door, leaning against the frame, arms crossed against his chest. Once you’ve done the final adjustments to your sexy outfit, you go to set yourself up on the futon. But you freeze, a sound coming from in the hall. Mitsuhide’s teasing laugh. He knows you heard him, so he decides to walk right in to get a closer look at you. “Mi-Mitsuhide?... what are you doing home so early?” This wasn’t what you were expecting and you’re confidence was dropping fast. He got one over on you again, you’re blushing. Honestly he thinks you look more adorable then anything else, and he has to tease you for it. “Well well, someone looks all grown up... what else do you have planned for me this evening?” You go to explain yourself but get cut off. “No- wait. take it off and put it back on again.” You stare at him dumbly. did he really just say that? He reiterates himself. “Can’t you hear me little mouse? I said, take it off and put it on again.” He’d have to much fun ordering you around, watching as you did what he pleased. The sight of the silver blue ribbon against your skin would really bring out the worst in him.

Kenshin:  
When he first walked in he would be startled by your provocative state. He’d slam the door shut as quickly as possible, not wanting any of his guards or vassles to walk by and accidentally sneak a peak. He’d have to kill them. Once he knew for sure that no one else would be able to see you this way, He’ll look at you from head to toe and take his time admiring you for the moment. The longer he stared the more hungry he felt. Not able to contain himself any longer he practically rushed you, forcing you both to fall back into the futon. He started trailing kisses from your neck back up to your ear then whispered, “do you realize how severe your punishment will be, what if someone other then me had seen you?” Strangely his words did not match up to his tender touches and kisses. You moaned out at these gestures of love, because you knew that’s exactly what they were. He’d flip you onto your stomach with your face down in the blankets, still ever so gentle with you. He’ll take off your pure white panties which have already been soaked through, then begin to play his fingers around your entrance. You moaned again, into the sheets this time. “If you can behave for the rest of the night, I promise to make your efforts to please me worth it... I love you MC.”


End file.
